Movie Theater Smex
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I know I'm not as optimistic about this one, but I hope you like it. Rated M cause well, it's rated that way...


Reg!Kevin x Rev!Edd

* * *

"C'mon on Babe, I'm begging ya. It's just this one time thing. You'll like it I swear." Kevin whispered as he sat in the empty theater with the swim team captain. Also known as his lover by all, meaning everyone knew, but didn't really care.

"Correction, I'm not obligated to do anything you desire, sex and get-togethers included." The raven seethed as he scowled at the redhead. "I could have stayed home, Pumpkin. BE lucky that I am here." Edd said sharply. He didn't want to go to the movies. There were better things to do than eating greasy half burnt popcorn and buying overly expensive snacks. Plus he was told by Kevin that they'd just be watching a simple movie so "theater sex" was not something he wanted to do or even expected to be doing on a Friday night.

"Babe, c'mon on! I promise it'll be worth it. We won't get caught ether." This perked Edd's interest. "Really?" The swimmer asked as his eyes softened just a bit.

Nodding vigorously, Kevin could feel himself melt from that those cyan eyes. "I'm 90% sure ya'll love it." This made Eddward look at him with skepticism.

"What about the other ten percent?"

The jock reached back to scratch the back of his neck and blushed to the tips of his ears. "Well, you might not like it. Also I've kinda want'd to do this for some time so I've been planing it out."

Eddward blinks twice and smirks. He then get's on Kevin's lap and wraps his arms around Kevin's neck. "Oh really." The swimmer gives him a soft peck on the lips. "Is this really what you want Pumpkin?" He whispers afterwards into the jocks ear.

Kevin's face turns an even darker red as he looks away. "I-it nothin', really." He says then looks back to say, "It's just... I love you Edd and I'd fuck you anywhere." After saying those very words he smiles up at the raven, placing his hands on the others slime hips. Sure it sounded kinda lame, but he was being honest.

Smiling back Edd, let his reluctance subside into a relaxed demeanor. "I love you too, Pumpkin. Fine, we'll do it, but if anyone walks in mister, I'm not having sex with you for a month."

The jock grimaced. "Deal."

The swimmer smirks down at him. "Alright Pumpkin, let's get started." He purrs with a role of his hips. Edd may have been a bit resistant before, but now he's planing to be as bold as ever.

"Dammit Dee, you were so "meek" moments ago." Kevin half joked with a low groan.

"Tch. I could never be meek, Pumpkin." Edd scuffs as he slips off his beanie and his jacket then unzips Kevin's fly.

The redhead lifts an eyebrow, before slipping of his jacket too along with his red t-shirt and throws them over Edd's clothes. "Edd really?"

"Oh hush. We don't have any lube so I'll make you come first." The raven says sweetly as he fisted the the redheads shaft. Kevin groans thrusting into talented fingers. "It's hot when you talk dirty, babe."

The swimmer just roles his eyes and replies back with, "Only you Pumpkin... Only you." He laughs mockingly at the saying, knowing what Kevin would do and say next. Just as he predicted the red he scowls at him. "What's that supposed to mea-!" Before the jock could voice his complaint Edd got down on his knees between the chairs and swallows him whole.

No point in letting his Pumpkin ruin the moment with an argument, right?

"Dammit, Dee. Fuck, I didn't even know you could take me this far." Kevin groaned as his cock was gone, covered completely by the ravens warm mouth. Edd just roles his eyes again and begins to hum in response to Kevin's outburst, while bobbing his head up and down. He goes slowly at first, but then speeds up, massaging Kevin's balls as he did so. And when he feels the other teen about to come he lets him, but pulls his mouth off in time to catch it all in his hand.

"Wow, you really ca-" Kevin cuts him off before he can insult him about his fast release. It would ruin the moment.

"Just shut up Edd." The raven just shrugs his shoulders and pulls off his shoes pants and boxers with his clean hand. It was a bit difficult to do with the little space he had. Finally, with that out the way Edd then sits back on Kevin's lap. He then fingers himself with the hand covered in the redheads essence. The first finger slips in without any trouble due to last nights activities, but the second left him feeling a slight burning sensation making him thrust down onto his fingers. Once the feeling starting to dissipate he scissored his fingers, getting the walls to give under his ministrations. After deeming it okay he added another finger and thrusted in deep while bending them all upward.

"Fuck." The swimmer breathed as they brushed over his prostate. Shit, he almost came.

The teen under him, who had been staring at the swimmers face the whole time pulls Edd down into a kiss. Said raven moans, pulling out his fingers and grips Kevin's cock to steady it as he slides down on it. When it breaches the first ring of muscle Edd puts his hands on the redheads shoulders, braces himself and slams down on his lovers member. Throwing his head back, Edd almost screams as the tip brushes harshly over his prostrate. He's already panting harshly and the feeling of being full was making it hard to breath so he waits for intense feeling to go away.

However, instead of waiting on him, Kevin growls into his neck and bites him, while giving a hiss of, "Edd. Move. Now." Edd whimpers. That bite would surely leave a mark, but it was a huge turn on. He hears Kevin growl again so he starts moving up and down over the other males erection with quick motions. It's a tad sloppy since they're doing it in a movie theater chair, but it was good. They had to be fast though, since the movie was almost over. With that in mind Kevin start jacking the raven off and thrusting upwards each time Edd came down over his cock.

Edd whimpers and rides him harder. "Fuck, just like that Pumpkin!" He mewls.

"That ain't my name Edd, say my name." Kevin says through panting breath as he slams up even harder into the ravens ass.

"Ahh! K-Kevin~!"

Kevin smiles. "That's right, babe. Say my name." He groans working the swimmers leaking member harder. Fuck, this is way hotter then he imagined. The moans were an added bonus along with Edd's tight ass ridding him to high heaven. Damn, he was going to come soon.

"Ohhhhh! Kevin, Kevin~!" Edd repeats over and over as he gets closer to release. He feels his abdomen tighten and he starts moaning into Kevin's shoulder, trying to keep himself from screaming.

Not wanting the raven to silence his screams, Kevin yanks his head back by the hair with free hand. "Don' you fuckin' dare Edd," He growls and lets the teens hair go. "Don't ever do that. I wanna hear you scream my name babe." The jock says as he stops jerking Edd off only so he could gently push Edd to the floor between the chairs. He then places his forearms on each side the of the swimmer head and Edd loops his arms around the jocks biceps.

"Ready Babe."

The rave groans. "Yes! Hurry Kevin. I want you to fuck me so hard, I scream your name so loud the whole theater hears me." He pants.

Chuckling through quick intakes of breath. Kevin complies to the swimmer's demand, thrusting in an out hard and fast. It was a lot better doing it here on the floor, it gave the red-haired teen more room to go faster wipeout stoping. The added grip on his upper arms also helped too, so that he didn't have to hold Edd to keep him from sliding across the floor.

Finally, they both came. Kevin with a low grumble of his lovers name, slumping just a bit in order to caught his breath. Edd on the other hand had screamed so loud that the booming sounds of the movie almost didn't block out the sound.

"Damn." They both whisper.

They slowly calm down from the high, regaining their composure as both males untangle themselves from one another. Then they us napkins to whip of the cum off their chests and the sweat off their faces, before getting dressed.

When they come out of the cinema they hand the other halves of their tickets to the green haired teen at the both and begin to leave, but Kevin stops and tells Edd he'd catch up with him, because he "left" his car keys and runs back inside. The raven haired teen just laugh and leans back against the car, waiting.

Once back inside the place, Kev goes over to the green haired teen who was smirking like a madman and fist pumps him.

"So how'd it go." The clerk asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It was fuckin' choice man. Bye the way, thanks Nat."

Nathan gave the jock his best shit-eating grin. "Anytime man. Gonna give me the details later?" He asks loudly as the redhead starts heading for the doors.

Kevin laughs as he turns back to yell, "In your DREAMS, Goldberg!" And runs back to take Edd home.

Nathan just shakes his head as he watches Kevin leave and pulls out his phone. He then cackles, scrolling through his pictures.

"Well, at least I got these."

* * *

Review if you want to...


End file.
